


Just a Couple of Fruits

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [12]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fruit, Grocery Shopping, Homophobia, M/M, Shopping, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Spaz Prompt List:2: grocery shopping together and being sweet over fruit
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Just a Couple of Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Spaz what fruit. She named 4. >_<

He ran his fingers over the fuzz on the skin. Then he picked it up and brought it closer for inspection. It looked fine. But he wasn't an expert by any means. And just because the outside looked good didn't mean the inside would.

An arm snaked around and grabbed the fuzzy fruit from him.

Zach spun around and glared. "Hey! Don't bruise them!"

Owen smiled easily and dropped the kiwi into a bag. Then he reached over Zach and plucked a few more off the pile and dropped them in the bag as well. "They're fine and you're taking too long."

Zach grabbed the bag from him and set it in the shopping cart. He glared at his older boyfriend for a moment. Then he spun around, graded another produce bag, and leaned over the apple display. His eyes spanned the array of colors and sizes. His fingers hovered over them for a moment before he selected one and dropped it in the bag. A few more followed and put the bag in the cart and turned for the cartons of strawberries.

Owen followed behind him, watching as he selected the fruits. But he was quickly getting bored. Zach was taking entirely too long. He crowded in closer and wrapped his arms around Zach's waist. Zach let out a surprised squeak as Owen tightened his grip and hugged him tightly from behind. "I love you."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head but he leaned back against Owen and smiled. "Love you, too. Now can you get off me? Trying to shop here."

Owen shook his head. "Nope. Gonna shop like this."

"Disgusting." A voice behind them said. "Tommy, don't go near the fruits. You might catch something."

Zach and Owen turned to watch the brusque older man walking off with a young kid in tow. Zach narrowed his eyes, glaring until the man was out of sight.

Owen hugged him tighter and leaned closer. "It's not worth it." He whispered softly into Zach's ear."

Zach glared for a moment longer before nodding. He pulled out of Owen's grip and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you big fruit." He pulled him along. "We need bananas."


End file.
